Typically, conference calls are connected through a conference bridge capable of servicing multiple calls simultaneously. Such calls are traditionally of the ‘Meet Me’ type, meaning that attendees call into the conference bridge and utilize a unique PIN number to access their call. This type of system, though easy to set up, is not always the most reliable. For instance, all participants of the conference must remember to call into the conference system at the appointed time. An alternate type of conference call is the ‘Get Me’ type, where the conference system is adapted to call each of the participants at an appointed time. Setup of such calls, however, comes with drawbacks. The call moderator must know telephone contact information for each of the participants, and must also perform a call setup procedure using a direct interface to the conference system. Moreover, the contact numbers must generally be entered manually, which can be a time consuming practice.
Business professionals have become more mobile; this has highlighted a need for collaboration tools that operate seamlessly without need for user intervention. Although advances in collaboration tools have allowed a conference initiator to use programs such as Microsoft Office Outlook™ to schedule calls, mobile professionals often do not have access to these programs while out of the office. With the proliferation of mobile communications devices such as the BlackBerry™, Palm Treo™ and Apple iPhone™ which allow for remote access to e-mail, it would be advantageous to allow such conference calls to be scheduled using an e-mail.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.